


The New Adventures of Zorro

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike comes home with Foxxy after an adventure in El Dorado. When they come home, Fernando decides to take them and his niece Ellody to see an old friend known as Diego de la Vega who is also known as Zorro. They vacation to Mexico to meet him, along with his friend, Miguel, and of course, his niece Clarisa, as it becomes a grand adventure of crime-fighting, even against pirates.





	The New Adventures of Zorro

It had been a couple of weeks after helping out with Tulio and Miguel, Mike was excited to go to Mexico again to spend her vacation over there. She was now at Pop's Diner, eating lunch with Ellody.

"I can't wait to go to Mexico again," Mike said to the teenage girl. "This is gonna be so cool for us."

"At least this time we won't have to worry about Chupacabras again." Ellody giggled to the tomboy.

"Tell me about it," Mike nodded. "I'm also excited and curious to meet your uncle's friend."

"Ah, yes," Ellody replied. "He, my mama, and Senor de la Vega have been the best of friends since they were little kids."

"That long? Wow," Mike remarked. "Have you met him?" she then asked.

"I only met him once when I was a baby." Ellody replied.

"And is it true that he's Zorro?" Mike asked.

"Si." Ellody confirmed.

"Well, if I'm not supposed to, I won't tell anyone." Mike said.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that." Ellody smiled.

Mike smiled back as they were eating their lunch together.

"It's a nice chalupa... Not as good as my mother's though." Ellody said softly.

"Well, it's something though, right?" Pops smiled to her. "Bobo recommended it!"

"Well, it's delicious." Ellody replied.

"Thanks, hon," Pops said before calling out into the kitchen. "Hey, Bobo! She liked it!"

Bobo gave a silent thumb's up from the kitchen.

"Now if you could be a doll and leave a nice Yelp review saying this place is better than the Moon Café, that would be great." Pops smirked as he took out his phone.

This made both Ellody and Mike sweat-drop.

"Erm... Maybe later... Right now, we gotta get back home." Ellody said nervously.

"Thanks for the lunch, Pops." Mike added.

"Oh... Uh... Okay, bye..." Pops told them. "Have a good day!"

Mike and Ellody then left the diner together.

"I gotta say, Ellody, it's pretty cool hanging out with you sometimes." Mike smiled.

"I feel the same way about you, and gracias for letting me stay at your house too," Ellody smiled back. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to," Mike replied. "Besides, Mama Foxxy's grown fond of you."

"She IS pretty nice and fun once you get to know her." Ellody said.

"I keep trying to tell that to people," Mike sighed. "Oh, well, it's their loss really. Sure, they're a bit strange and violent at times, but they've changed a bit since Drawn Together the series got cancelled."

They then went to the Drawn Together household only to find the place empty.

"Where is everyone?" Ellody wondered.

"Mama Foxxy is here, but everyone else has gone to do their own thing," Mike replied. "Mama Foxxy, we're home!" she then called out.

"Be right down, Mike!" Foxxy replied.

Mike and Ellody soon came onto the couch.

"Think my uncle and Foxxy will get married?" Ellody giggled.

"That would be interesting," Mike smiled. "Foxxy's always wanted someone special in her life... It's complicated sometimes..." she then sighed.

"And look what's happened with her now." Ellody smiled back.

"She's finally found that special someone, and I'm happy for her." Mike nodded.

Eventually, Foxxy soon came downstairs. "Ah, hello there, Ellody."

"Hello, Senorita Amor." Ellody smiled.

"Hello there, honey pie." Foxxy smiled back.

"So, how was your date with Fernando last night?" Mike smirked.

"Pretty good," Foxxy said. "Ya know... Dinner... Talking... A little walk by the moonlight."

"We're glad that you found yourself a nice person." Mike smiled.

"I am too," Foxxy smiled back. "It's been a really long time."

"Do you happen to know where he is?" Ellody asked. "I wanna talk to him."

"He's upstairs." Foxxy replied.

"Is he decent?" Mike whispered.

"Yes!" Foxxy glared which made Mike smirk innocently.

"Just wanna make sure." Mike smirked with a wink.

"Gracias." Ellody thanked the fox woman as she went upstairs to go and talk with her uncle.

"Pops added some Mexican food to the menu." Mike said.

"Must be tryin' to compete with the Moon Café." Foxxy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure." Mike nodded.

Ellody soon came to the door and knocked on it. "Tio Fernando? It's me, Ellody."

"Ah, yes, come on in." Fernando replied.

Ellody soon came on inside to see her uncle.

"I'm so glad that you and Mike are bonding together." Fernando said to his niece.

"Si, we're kinda like family in a way." Ellody smiled.

"I'm sure you're excited about our trip though." Fernando smiled back.

"Yes, I am, but there's another reason why I came to you," Ellody then said. "I had that dream again with that army from Mexico who were stealing from the poor. I could hear the people crying... Especially the children..."

"Oh... I see..." Fernando said. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about though. That was a long time ago."

"I know, but I don't understand," Ellody replied. "Why do I keep having these dreams? Do you think they could mean something?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, my dear, but I'm sure you will be fine," Fernando told her. "Maybe we'll find out when we go see Diego."

"Right." Ellody replied.

"You know, I am very glad that you, Mike, and Foxxy are coming along with me to Mexico." Fernando then said.

"Well, we are kinda like family." Ellody replied.

"I'm really glad you feel that way because, I feel like I really like Foxxy." Fernando smiled.

"I know, I'm really happy that you found someone," Ellody smiled back. "Mama would be so very happy for you."

"Ah, yes, I know," Fernando smiled. "I've tried to get out there sometimes, but... Usually when I was with the Super Amigos, I didn't have a lot of time for a relationship."

"You always had to stop evil." Ellody guessed.

"Si, but now I do have a lot more time for spending with the people that I love." Fernando replied.

Ellody smiled to that and then hugged her uncle.

"And I know Diego will be happy to see you." Fernando smiled and hugged his niece back.

"Oh, Fernando baby, come inside my room," Foxxy's voice soon called. "I want to show you my outfit."

"One moment, Foxxy!" Fernando called to her.

"I... Better go." Ellody smiled bashfully to her uncle.

"Sorry about that." Fernando chuckled.

"Ah, that's okay," Ellody replied. "Mike and I can chill downstairs."

"Not too long now, we'll be going sooner than you think." Fernando smirked.

"Don't worry; I've got everything packed." Ellody smiled.

"I'm sure this'll be a great visit," Fernando smiled. "It's been too long."

"Does he know about Mama?" Ellody asked.

"Yes, him, Carlotta, and I used to play together when we were kids, but... He knows about her death." Fernando said softly about the last part.

"I really miss her." Ellody said softly about her mother.

"I miss her more than you know, but it'll be okay." Fernando smiled sadly.

Ellody smiled back. "You better go see what Senorita Amor wants." she then suggested.

"Right, it won't be long," Fernando replied. "I promise."

Ellody smiled as she then left the room to go back downstairs while Fernando came to see Foxxy. Mike was downstairs, watching a little bit of TV before they would leave.

"You wanted to see me, Foxxy?" Fernando smiled as he came to see his girlfriend.

"Oh, yes, I did," Foxxy replied. "Sit down and I will show you my new outfit."

Fernando soon sat down to see what Foxxy wanted before smiling hopefully.

Foxxy came in, wearing a short, strapless red dress. "So, how do I look?" she then asked.

Fernando let out an impressed whistle. "Red is definitely a good color for you."

"I always thought so." Foxxy smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Fernando asked.

"Rue 21," Foxxy replied. "It was the last one, and I had to fight Lois Griffin for it."

"Well, it really suits you," Fernando smiled. "That would be nice for a dinner date."

Foxxy smirked and sat down on her boyfriend's lap. "Or it could be for something else?" she then suggested. "Like a lap dance if you behave."

"Hmm... What I haven't been?" Fernando smirked playfully.

Foxxy just chuckled as she nuzzled up against him. "We're going to have so much fun~" she then cooed.

"I just know that Diego will love you." Fernando smiled, nuzzling back to her.

"I hope so." Foxxy smiled back.

"What's not to love?" Fernando smiled. "Um, also, I should know this for later, but do you like horses?"

"Well, a little bit." Foxxy replied.

"Just wanted to make sure since Diego has a horse." Fernando told her.

"So, when do we leave?" Foxxy asked.

"Pretty soon." Fernando said.

"In the meantime, how about you and me have a little fun time before we leave?" Foxxy then smirked.

"There are children present!" Fernando smirked back.

"So, what's your point?" Foxxy chuckled.

"They might hear us." Fernando replied.

"Ah, they're downstairs, and we're upstairs." Foxxy reminded.

"Doesn't Mike have special hearing?" Fernando asked.

"Aw, come here!" Foxxy said, taking him by his hand anyway.

Mike and Ellody glanced up as they heard a door upstairs lock and continued to watch TV.

"So, anything good on?" Mike asked.

"Ah, I've heard of this one," Ellody said, finding a show. "It's a show called Freshman Clowns about three clown college students named Dawson, Sprinkles, and Snuggles."

"Is it a good show?" Mike asked.

"It's pretty decent." Ellody shrugged.

Mike then began to watch the show with Ellody.

"Heh... Not bad..." Mike commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Ellody replied.

"It's really weird, but I kinda like it," Mike said. "Lil once told me about this show called The Fat-Heads and a spin-off called Wacky Delly."

Soon enough, the adults came down, wearing their normal clothes and carrying their luggage.

"Y'all ready to go?" Foxxy asked them.

"You bet!" Mike and Ellody beamed.

"All right, meet us outside in five minutes." Foxxy told them.

"Be right there." Mike said as she went to get her own stuff.

Ellody nodded as she went to do the same thing. Fernando took a look at the Foxxy 5 bus as he was getting used to the Drawn Together household.

"So, do you wanna drive this time, hot shot?" Foxxy smirked.

"Only if I'm allowed to." Fernando chuckled.

"Oh, you're allowed to, baby." Foxxy promised.

"I know not to take things from you like your Funyuns." Fernando smirked.

"You're a fast learner." Foxxy smirked back.

"So, am I gonna have a little brother or sister soon?" Mike smirked as she soon came by with Ellody.

Ellody giggled a bit from that.

"Just get in, you two." Foxxy blushed.

Mike and Ellody soon came in.

"Well, see ya later, CN City, and hello, adventure." Mike said as she got her seat-belt on.

"All right! Let's hit it!" Foxxy announced.

Fernando then started the van and soon drove off to leave CN City with Foxxy, Mike, and Ellody.

"Mexico, here we come." Mike said.

"Yes, I'm so excited." Ellody beamed.

"Well, there goes Mike again on another adventure." Eddy said as he stood with Ed and Double D.

"Yep." Ed replied.

"I hope that she'll have fun." Double D said.

"Me too." Eddy said.

"Yep." Ed replied.

Double D and Eddy glanced at him. Mike and Ellody soon fell asleep in the backseats as it was a bit of a long drive. Foxxy leaned against her boyfriend, sleeping as he was driving.


End file.
